


You're the Total Package

by TooForToo



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: I've had this in my drive for a while now, It was an opportunity to make puns, Multi, Semi Fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooForToo/pseuds/TooForToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is an editor at the Silas newspaper, and a part time blogger. Carmilla is a musician and works as a Courier full time seeing Laura on a weekly basis. Will five minutes a week be enough to become canon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Total Package

 

Laura glanced at the clock, brushing her hair and slipping on a pair of revealing shorts _.1:55pm_. She hurried to the living room, glancing at the clock every few seconds. _She should be here soon. Okay, Let’s go over it one more time. “Hey! Nice seeing you again, How are you?” And then you brush your hand over hers. Hopefully she’ll notice you this time._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock in the door.She hopped off the couch fixing her shorts and wiped her palms against it. She ran her hand through her hair one more time before straightening up. Laura opened the door and felt her stomach turn to knots.

“Package for Miss Hollis.” Laura's gaze fell on the familiar block letters spelling out Carmilla on her name tag. Laura looked her up and down. A slightly loose light blue shirt looked good on her. Her forearms are partially flexed while holding the package. _I bet those could do wonders, maybe she works out?_ She glanced back up, noticing her curls and a jawline that could cut glass.

“Miss Hollis?” Laura snapped out of it. She enjoyed the way her name rolled off her tongue so easily. Carmilla still hadn’t called Laura by her first name, despite coming to see her at least once a week.

“Sorry. Call me Laura.” Carmilla's eyebrow shot up.

“Alright _Laura_ , I’m going to need you to sign here. I need confirmation to send back to... let’s see...” Carmilla looked down at her clipboard looking for the website name.

“This is from cutiegalore.com.” Laura’s face flushed. She had purchased some mascara and a couple other products from there.

“Well, I see that you ordered from the right website then.” _Did she just flirt with me?_ Carmilla flipped over the scanning gun and handed her the pen.

“Sign here.” Laura tried to run her fingers across Carmilla's hand as she reached for the pen but failed when it was knocked out of the woman’s grip and clattered to the ground.

“I got that.” Once again, Laura attempted to be sexy and she bent over to pick the pen up. She miscalculated her placement and hit her head against the package Carmilla was holding.

“Holy shit cupcake, are you alright?” Carmilla set the package and clipboard aside and placed her hands around Laura's head _.She called me cupcake. That’s an accomplishment right?_

“Don’t tell my boss I cussed, I’d be in deep trouble.” Laura stood up, rubbing her head

“I won’t tell, it’ll be our little secret.” Laura looked up at Carmilla. _God she’s so hot._

“Laura?” Laura stared deep into Carmilla's eyes.

“Yeah?” Laura said in a dream-like voice, biting her lip.

“I uh--still need your signature.” Laura snapped out of it.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” She reached over, signing it and taking the package from Carmilla’s hands.

“Have a nice day, Laura.” Carmilla smiled before getting back into her truck. Laura waved at her and went back, inside laying her head against the door. I’m an idiot.

 

“Smooth move, Hollis.” Laura turned over to see Danny, who was laughing at the exchange.

“Why were you creeping on me?”

“‘Cause you’re not going out today, but for some reason you’re dressed up. You don't do eyeliner for just anyone, Laura.” Danny leaned against the doorway.

“I hate how well you know me,” Laura  groaned. “That exchange was dreadful,” she added, glaring at her.

“It was not!” Danny chuckled. “I got that,” Danny mocked Laura, imitating her clumsy attempts to pick up the pen.

“Also Laura, you know you don’t have to sign for every package. It’s an option.” Laura already knew. She always choose the signature option in hopes of seeing Carmilla more often.

“Shut up, Danny.”

Laura tucked the package under her arm and carried it over to her desk, opening up her website. _1,843 pageviews today._ She smiled. Her blog wasn’t the best, but she got free things in exchange for reviewing them. She mainly did it for fun, but a bit of money on the side was always nice. She cracked her knuckles and began to type, starting off her entry the same as always.

_Hey Guys! Today’s review is dedicated to CutieGalore.com. Thank you so much for sending me makeup to review! As always, the world's hottest mail lady came to deliver it. Of course, after trying to make small talk, I made a complete fool of myself, But it’s okay! Because she totally didn’t make fun of me or laugh at all! Anyways, back to the makeup._

She read over it a couple of times and posted it, getting feedback almost immediately.

_Loved it Laura!_

_Keep up the great work!_

_I totally ship you two!_

She chuckled to herself and shut her laptop as she began to get ready for her job.

“Hey Danny, I’m about to go to work. Do you need anything while I’m out?” Danny came out of her room and walked towards the kitchen.

“I think I’m good. Kirsch should be coming over later, just to warn you.” Laura groaned.

“I still don’t know what you see in him.” Danny shrugged.

“He’s a sweet silly man child who has the same interests as I do. Plus, he’s definitely a step above Betty.” Laura nodded. She couldn’t argue with that.

“Well, I better go before I’m late. I’ll be home in a couple of hours.” She was just about to head out before she remembered something.

“Also, it’d be _really, really, really_ awesome if you and Kirsch could keep it in your room this time.” Laura remembered walking in on them in the living room. She was incredibly close to just getting rid of the couch completely.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Danny winked while Laura looked at her in disgust and shut the door behind her.

 

“So, any luck today?” LaFontaine greeted Carmilla. She shrugged.

“Come on Carm! How long has it been now?” Carmilla mumbled something incoherent in response.

“Sorry, what was that?” They put their hand against their ear. She mumbled again.

“Nope, sorry. Still can’t hear you,” they teased as Carmilla huffed.

“Three weeks. Jesus.” They nodded.

“Exactly. Three weeks. Three weeks and you still haven’t managed to even talk to the girl!”

“It’s not that easy. I can’t exactly woo her in the time it takes to deliver a package.”

“You obviously can’t woo her even with extra time.” Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the five minute delay on her stop.”

“It’s not what - I didn’t - Sh-” LaFontaine held their hand up and stopped Carmilla from talking.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s the same thing every time. But you know what I find weird?” They rested their hand on their chin thoughtfully.

“What?”

“She orders something new at least twice a week, but she always chooses the sign off option.”

“That could just mean that she doesn’t want one of her neighbors or roommates to steal it.” LaFontaine raised their eyebrows.

“What makes you so sure that she has a roommate? Have you seen them before?” Carmilla bit her lip.

“Well, no, but I’m pret-”

“Listen Carm, I’m just saying. We can argue later about this, I have some paperwork to do.”

“Whatever.” Carmilla huffed.

“We’re not finished with this conversation, though!” They said as they began to walk away.

 

“I’m sorry that I’m late! It’s just that traffic an-” Laura burst into the meeting room, sweating with nervousness.

“No need to explain Miss Hollis. We’re just starting.” Perry waited for Laura to be seated before turning back to the chats.

“Anyways, our revenue has been up by 18% this past month, so congratulations to you all for that. There’s a small bonus for all of you at the end of this week's paycheck.” People around the table cheered lightly before letting her continue.

“So I have some news to share.” Perry took down the charts before facing the table.

“There’s a position open for writer, and as much as I’d absolutely love to hire and train another person for the job, it seems like too much work. I know that all of you are very talented writers. So, I’d rather promote someone from the office rather than go out on a search for someone new. I’ll have the email sent out to everyone later tonight.” Laura made note to check it before she went to bed, but after that she quickly spaced out. She began to imagine what Carmilla would look like out of uniform. _Would she wear skirts? Or Snapbacks? Or both? Both sound pretty good on her. She probably drinks whiskey, considering the voice she has..._

“Miss Hollis?” Laura rekindled her thoughts  and turned to Perry.

“I am so sorry!” Laura stammered embarrassedly.  “Carry on.” She pretended to write notes throughout the rest of the meeting, although she occasionally found her thoughts drifting back to the attractive mail lady from before.

“That would be all for today, make sure to finish all editorials by tonight.” Laura stood up, relieved. “Um...Laura, could you stay back for a little?” Oh no. Laura sat back down.

“Is there an issue Mrs. Perry?” Laura gulped.

“Ugh, I hate being called Mrs. Perry. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight with my partner and I.” Laura exhaled louder than she should have.

“Yeah! Absolutely. Danny is bringing over Kirsch again, and I’d rather not walk in on them again...”

Perry sighed. “I am so sorry Laura, that must have been a sight to see.”

Laura shuddered. “Don’t remind me”

 

“Will? Are you going out tonight?” Carmilla set down her keys and took a beer from the fridge.

“Yeah, Kirsch and I have the night shift at the bar. I don’t actually know if he’ll show, he said something about spending the night with a Danielle. Or was it Delilah? Or Denise? I don’t remember, but he calls her D-Bear all the time.” Will straightened up and grabbed a water from the fridge as Carmilla took a long swig from her drink.

“So, how was work, kitty?”

Carmilla sighed. “Same old, same old.”

“Still haven't been able to score that chicks digits yet, huh?”

Carmilla shot Will a glare. “How did you…?”

“LaFontaine told me. They said that you were really lacking your game, what’s up with that?” Carmilla frowned at Will. “Well, you can’t exactly jump in everywhere heads first when someone you love cheats on you out of the blue,” she snapped.

Will scoffed. “Come on sis, that was ages ago. I mean, your last score was that Elsie girl and that was months ago.” Will rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Fuck off Will, I need time.”She swatted away his arm.

“No, Carm, you need to get over it,” he bit back sternly before he walked into his room and left Carmilla sitting alone with a half-finished beer in her hands. _Fuck._ Carmilla went into her room and picked up her guitar placed next to her degrees. _4 years down the drain._

She began to strum the guitar aimlessly, trying to get her mind off of Will’s words, until she brought out her music notebook. She flipped through the book looking for a clean page.

_I saw you there, ~~standing with wide eyes  Brown eyes?~~_

~~_The stars were aligned?  The tides were right?_~~  Carmilla huffed and scribbled it all away. _Okay, let’s try this again._

_I trusted you, ~~but who knew?  you went behind my back I love you?~~_

~~_You’re a cheating dick? Eat a dick?  Fuck you_ ~~ Carmilla got fed up with trying to write and set her guitar back down. Why can’t I fucking write? Carmilla used to compose songs about everything, but since Ell, it just wasn’t the same. It was like her creativity was taken away completely. She huffed and set herself down on her desk.

_Hey, I’m really glad about the opportunity to record with you in the near future, but nothing is really coming to me. Hopefully a night of drinking will fix that._

_Don’t worry about it! All artists have problems recording, and I’m sure after a while you’ll have a musical epiphany, I like your style too much to let it go. Good luck with the writing._

_-Rose_

****

“So Laura, anything new happen today?” LaFontaine smiled and shoved another fry in their mouth.

“Same old same old, nothing newsworthy” She grinned. _Newsworthy hehe puns._

“How’s your blog doing? Perry told me that it’s starting to launch off” Perry returned and kissed Lafs cheek.

“I mean, it’s not one of the top blogs, but I think it’s doing pretty well so far”

“Are your servers still running well? If you ever need help upgrading them, I could always help out” Laura smiled and nodded.

“I’ll let you know if I ever get _that_ popular”

“So Laura, are you going to apply for the writing position?” Perry took a sip from her drink.

“I don’t know, Elsie is just, she’s just- better than me. If anything, she’s next to get the job.” Laura sighed.

“Well, with that attitude she is, Laura, I’ve read your writing and it is spectacular. Not to mention, your editing background would help you out intensely. Elsie might be a good writer, but you’re a writer and editor in one” Perry assured.

“I just don’t know Perry, I might go for it” Perry lit up.

“Perfect, I’m sure the board will love you” Laura scrunched her nose.

“Wait, you’re not in charge of rating them?” Perry laughed.

“Heavens no, I’m don’t have any of the patience to read any more than I already have to, not to mention, The board wanted an unbiased vote” Laura nodded her head.

“Understandable.” Laura heard the ding of her email, she opened her phone to find the email Perry sent out hours ago.

_**Attention Silas Editors,** _

_**I mentioned the job promotion earlier, it must be an investigative piece about the animal shelter treatment in our town. The article must be at least 600 words in order to be cut down a bit during editing. Pay raise and office movement will be discussed among promotion, I look forward to hearing from all of you soon!** _

__

_**Lola Perry,** _

_**Head of Silas Newspaper** _

_**** _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of what may be a series (Depending on the response) Let me know what you think of it so far, and hit me up on tumblr!  
> Hartoswag.tumblr.com  
> Kudos to my editor!  
> awe--sum.tumblr.com


End file.
